Voyage dans un autre pays
by Kyuuketski
Summary: Tsunade envoie la team 7 en vacances à Shinmakoku. Les nouveaux venus voient rapidement la relation qu'entretiennent Yuuri et Wolfram. Un petit passage yuri mais c'est vraiment léger. Sasunaru / Yuuram


___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kakashi

Naruto

Sakura

Sasuke

**Yuuri**

**Wolfram**

Conrad

Günther

Céli

Tsunade

Shizune

Greta

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE 1 **_

Une journée venait de commencer à Konoha. L'équipe Kakashi venait d'être convoquée dans le bureau du quatrième Hokage. Les quatres personnes frappèrent puis entrèrent.

**-Bonjour Tsunade-sama**

**-****Bonjour. Je vous ai fait venir car j'ai quelque chose pour vous**

**-De quoi s'agit-il?**

**-Je vais y venir. Pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans l'équipe,j'ai décidé de vous envoyez dans une notre région. Considérer ça comme vous voulez mais le danger peut être partout**

**-Nous ferons attention**

**-Dans ce cas je vous laisse vous préparez. Vous partirez dès que vous serez prêt**

**-Bien**

Les quatres personnes resortirent du bureau de la même façon qu'elles étaient entrer. Chacun alla préparer ses affaires. Ils partaient en fin d'après-midi.

**-Vous êtes sûre que c'est une bonne idée Tsunade-sama?**

**-Ne t'en fais pas Shizune,ces "vacances" va leur faire un grand bien,dit la quatrième en regardant son protégé et le dernier Uchiwa.**

**-Sasuke et Naruto ne vont-ils pas trop se chamailler?**

Tsunade sourit.

**-Quelque chose a changer**

Elle but une gorgée de saké et soupira lorsque Shizune lui rappella qu'elle avait du travail.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand les élèves de Kakashi se trouvaient aux portes de Konoha. Leur sensei étant toujours en retard.

**-Comme d'habitude il est en retard**

**-Tu devrais avoir l'habitude depuis le temps**

**-C'est saoulant aussi**

Le sensei en question arriva quelques minutes dans un "pouf" de fumée.

**-Enfin vous voila**

**-****Désolé j'avais oublié quelque chose**

**-On les connais les excuses**

A travers son masque Kakashi fit un sourire. Il avait aimer la raison de son retard. Une fois sorti de ses pensées,Kakashi et ses élèves se mirent en route.

**-Où allons nous?**

**-A Shinmakoku et sa se trouve à 2 heures d'ici. Nous arriverons donc à 19h**

**-Sa fait beaucoup de marche**

**-Arrête de te plaindre Naruto**

Sasuke soupira. La route avec ces deux-là aller être insuportable. Orochimaru avait été tué par Kimimaro. Itachi avait péri dans une explosion créé par Deidara.

Deux heures plus tard,ils étaient arrivés à destination. Il y avait de la végétation sur les côtés,une route faite de petits cailloux. Des charts et des chevaux y passaient.

**-On peut dire que sa change de Konoha**

**-Oui**

**-Ca a l'air paisible**

Ils avançèrent,visitant au fur et à mesure.

**-Pourquoi les gens nous regarde?**

**-Vos couleurs de cheveux ne passe pas inaperçu**

Sakura et Naruto se véxérent. Ils arrivèrent devant un chateau assez grand. Il aperçurent que quelqu'un venait vers eux. Il avait les cheveux et les yeux noirs. Il faisait la même taille que Naruto et n'était pas gros. Il portait un uniforme noir de la même couleur que ses chaussures.

**-Bonjour je m'appelle Yuuri Shibuya. Je suis le roi **

**-****Enchanté**

-**Venez je vais vous faire visiter**

Kakashi,Naruto,Sakura et Sasuke suivirent Yuri qui les emmena à l'intérieur du chateau. Dans la cour,il y avait des hommes qui préparaient leurs chevaux,forgaient leur épée ou s'entrainaient au maniement de l'épée.

**-Oh Yuuri tu es là,Gunther de chercher**

**-J'ai pas envie d'aller à ses cours**

**-Tu es obligé pour ton devoir de Maoh**

**-Je sais...**

**-Excusez-moi je ne vous avez pas vu. Vous devez être les voyageurs,nous avons été prévenus de votre visite. Je m'apelle Conrad Weller et je suis le parrain de Yuuri**

**-Je m'apelle Kakashi Hatake et voici mes élèves Naruto Uzumaki,Sakura Haruno et Sasuke Uchiwa**

**-Ne faite pas attention si les gens vous regardent bizzarement. Nous vivons dans un monde...spécial**

**-Votre chateau à l'air plutôt grand**

**-Il l'est. Beaucoup de gens y vivent. Le roi,ses sujets,les serviteurs et pleins d'autres gens encore**

**-HEIKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Le visage de Yuuri changea d'expression lorsqu'il entendit ce cri. Il n'eu même pas le temps de dire "ouf" qu'un homme aux longs cheveux blancs le prit dans ses bras.

**-Heika vous avez encore séchés vos cours**

**-Günther tu pourrais te tenir correctement devant nos invités**

**-Excusez-moi,dit le dénommé Günther en lâchant son roi. Je m'apelle Günther von Kleist**

**-Enchanté**

**-Vos noms ne sont pas pareils que les notre,fit remarquer Naruto**

**-Mais enfin Naruto c'est pas un truc à dire**

**-Ne vous en fait pas c'est pas grave. D'un côté il n'a pas tout à fait tort**

Sakura marcha sur le pied de Naruto qui serra les dents pour ne pas crier.

**-Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça?**

**-Fallait pas dire ce que t'as dit**

**-Mais Sakura...**

**-C'est quand que tu te décidera à grandir? On est plus des gamins**

**-Je sais **_Mais si seulement il pouvait me dire quelque chose rien qu'un tout petit mot sa serait déja pas mal_,pensa Naruto en regardant son coéquipier.

Depuis qu'il était rentré à Konoha,lui et Naruto ne se chamaillaient plus,se parlaient pas sauf en cas de mission et encore c'était rare. Le seul point positif c'était que l'équipe était au complet.

**-Vous devez avoir faim après un long voyage comme celui-là. Nous allons passer à table**

**-Sa tombe bien je meurs de faim!**

**-Naruto on est pas sourd!**

Les trois adultes marchèrent devant,Sakura et Sasuke marchaient derrière eux tandis que Yuuri et Naruto étaient au fond.

**-J'ai bien vu les regards que tu lui lance **

**-Hein! Je regarde pas Sasuke**

**-T'es sûr?**

**-C'est vrai que je suis content qu'il soit là**

**-Il y a beaucoup de mariage d'hommes ici**,dit Yuuri avec un petit sourire

**-Mais je veux pas me marier! **

**-Ce n'était qu'une idée**

Conrad poussa la grande porte qui donne sur la salle utilisée pour manger. Il y avait un lustre en or accroché au plafond. Une longue table en bois était placée en dessous. Sur les murs,des tableaux des diffèrents Maoh étaient placés dont le portait de Yuuri.

Une jeune femme blonde à la poitrine voluptueuse et à la beauté naturelle fit son entrée accompagné d'un homme brun plus grand qu'elle coiffé d'une queue et à l'air sévère.

**-Yuuriiiiiiiiiii**

**-Moi aussi je suis content de vous voir Cécilie,**réussi à articuler à moitié étouffée dans la poitrine de Céli.

**-****Wolfram n'est pas là?**

**-Il n'est pas encore revenu de sa patrouille de ce matin**

A ce moment là,la porte souvrit pour la troisième fois,a la différence que cette fois-ci,c'était avec plus de force,laissant apparaitre un jeune homme aux cheveux aussi blond que ceux de Naruto.

**-Vous auriez pu me dire que vous étiez là! J'ai chercher partout après vous! J'espere pour toi que tu ne m'a pas tromper Yuuri!**

**-Mais non Wolfram**

**-Qui est-ce que?**

**-Wolfram est mon petit frère. Il a un caractère...bien à lui**

Wolfram se tourna vers Naruto.

**-Qui sont-ils?**

**-Ce sont des voyageurs,ils sont venu passer quelques moments ici**

Un regard se croisa entre Wolfram et Sasuke. Tout le monde s'installa à table. Le Maoh s'assis en bout de table. A côté de lui,Wolfram,Conrad,Naruto et Sasuke. Dans la rangée d'en face,Céli,Sakura,Gwendal et Gunther. Les plats furent servis par les servantes. Ce n'était ni calme ni bruyant. Il faisant clair dans la pièce.

**-Où dormons-nous?**

**-Les servantes vont vous montrer vos chambres**

Ils finirent leur repas et les servantes vinrent les conduire dans leur chambres. Sakura fut emmener dans sa chambre. C'était une pièce grande,décorée et meublée.

Céli l'accompagna et lui prêta des affaires. La fleur de cerisier contenpla le ciel étoilé.

**-Le ciel est magnifique**

**-Nous avons toujours un beau spectacle à voir**

**-Vous avez bien de la chance. A konoha,il faut aller à certain endroit pour pouvoir admirer le ciel**

**-T'es coéquipiers ont l'air gentil**

**-Sasuke est parfait mais Naruto est chiant et insuportable**

**-****Tu les aime bien aussi**

**-Oui**

**-Bon je vais te laisser dormir. Bonne nuit**

**-Bonne nuit à vous aussi**

Céli ferma la porte et partit dans sa chambre.

Sasuke et Naruto durent dormir dans la même chambre. Yuuri et Wolfram les accompagnèrent.

-**Waaaaaaaaah elle est grande la chambre**,s'exclama Naruto.

**-Hum**,se contenta de répondre Sasuke.

**-Toutes les chambres d'ici sont grande**

-**En plus les lits sont confortable**,avait dit Naruto en sautant sur le lit.

**-Il n'y a qu'un seul lit?** demanda Sasuke.

**-Oui**

**-Sasuke et moi allons dormir ensemble!?**

**-J'en ai bien l'impression**

**-****Mais...euh...vous dormez ensemble?**

**-Oui**,dirent les deux garçons en coeur _Même si Wolfram prend beaucoup de place _

**-Baka t'as jamais vu dormir 2 mecs ensemble ou quoi**

**-Traite moi pas de baka,baka**

**-Tsss**

Yuuri regarda la scène avec amusement. Voir ces deux là se chamailler lui rappeller un peu les crises de jalousie que faisait Wolfram.

**-Bon les garçons on va vous laisser**

**-Bonne nuit**

**-Merci vous aussi**

Wolfram et Yuuri partirent dans la chambre royal laissant seul Naruto et Sasuke. L'Uchiwa enleva ses vêtements pour se mettre en caleçon et se mit dans le lit.

Naruto,dos à lui,avait le coeur qui battait fort. Savoir qu'il allait dormir a moitié nu dans le même lit que son coéquipier le faisait rougir.

Il enleva doucement son haut laissant le plaisir à Sasuke d'admirer le torse bronzé et ce fut le pantalon qui suivit le maillot. Il se tourna doucement,n'osant pas regarder Sasuke dans les yeux. Il se mit lui aussi dans le lit. Entre les deux garçons,il y avait un espace. Sasuke se rapprocha de Naruto pour voir si celui-ci dormait.

Il fit semblant de dormir. Sasuke lui déposa alors un baiser sur le front et caressa ses cheveux.

**-Bonne nuit mon blond**

Sasuke se mit de l'autre côté et commença à dormir. Naruto rougissait. C'était la première fois que Sasuke était tendre avec lui et qu'il lui souhaitait bonne nuit.

Au bout d'un long moment,Naruto finit par rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Dans leur chambre,Wolfram questionnait encore Yuuri.

**-Tu leur a dit que nous étions fiancés?**

**-Non**

**-Et pourquoi?Je peux savoir!**

**-Parce qu'ils seraint trop surpris pour l'instant. Je préfére attendre**

**-Yuuri je...**

**-Oui?**

**-Non rien bonne nuit**

Wolfram mit la couverture sur lui et se tourna. Yuuri le regarda avec amusement. Il passa son bras au dessus du corps de son fiancé pour atteindre sa main.

**-Yuuri qu'est ce que...**

**-Tu permet que je te prenne la main?**

**-Oui**

Yuuri prit la main de Wolfram qui resserra sa main sur celle du Maoh.

-_**Dors bien Yuuri. Je veux que toujours tu me tienne la main. Je veux que tu m'aime parce que moi...je suis amoureux de toi Yuuri. Tu es mon maoh à moi.**_

C'est sur cette pensée que Wolfram s'endormit suivit par Yuuri.

_**CHAPITRE 2 **_

Sasuke venait de se reveiller. Il regarda à côté de lui. Son blond dormait encore et semblait dormir pronfondément. Ses ronflements le prouvait. Il avait les jambes et les bras écartés. Sasuke s'offrit un sourire. Celui qui dormait à côté de lui se reveilla. Les cheveux en bataille et encore endormi,il bailla.

**-****B'jour Sasuke**

**-Naruto...Tu ronfle**

**-Ah bon?**

**-Oui et du coup j'ai mal dormi**

**-Ah ben désolé.Euh Sasuke**

**-Quoi?**

**-Tu...Tu m'a regarder dormir?**

**-Oui**

Naruto vira au rouge alors que Sasuke fit un mini sourire avant de quitter la chambre.

_Depuis quand Sasuke rigole? En plus il me regarde dormir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive? Il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude...Faut que je demande conseils à Yuuri._

Naruto se leva,se lava dans la salle de bain qui était à côté de la chambre,s'habilla et partit voir Yuuri. Celui-ci était dans son bureau.

**-Oh Naruto! Que fais-tu ici?**

**-****Faut que je te parle**

**-Je t'écoute**

**-Sasuke est bizarre avec moi. Tout d'abord il m'a regarder dormir et puis il me sourit quand nous sommes qu'a deux. Pourquoi il est comme ça?**

**-Il est comme ça depuis longtemps?**

**-Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention mais je n'y ai prêter attention que depuis hier**

**-Va lui en parler**

**-Quand? Comment? Où?**

**-Ce soir par exemple quand vous serez dans votre chambre. Vous serez seul au moins**

**-Bonne idée je lui en parlerais ce soir. Mais une petite question...Pourquoi j'aime qu'il me regarde?**

Yuuri se contenta de sourire. Naruto s'approcha de Yuuri,le prenant par le col. Plongeant son regard dans le sien.

**-Allez Yuuri répond-moi!**

Au même moment,Wolfram ouvrit la porte. En voyant Yuuri et Naruto si proche l'un de l'autre,sa colère monta d'un cran et il claqua la porte.

Yuuri se leva et partit à la poursuite de son fiancé.

**-Wolfram! Wolfram! Attend-moi!**

Le Maoh finit par le rattrapper. Il lui prit son bras.

-**Lâche-moi! Va rejoindre Naruto!**

**-Ecoute-moi! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! Naruto m'a juste posé une question et comme je ne lui ai pas répondu il s'est énervé**

**-C'est vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé?**

**-Je t'assure que oui**

Wolfram plongea ses yeux vert dans ceux de son maoh.

**-Je ne supporterai pas de te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre et tu le sais**,dit Wolfram les larmes aux yeux.

**-Tes crises de jalousie j'ai l'habitude mais...j'aime quand tu me protège**

Les joues de Wolfram rosirent. Il prit son fiancé dans ses bras comme s'il ne voulait pas le lâcher.

**-Promet-moi de ne jamais me quitter**

**-Même si j'ai besoin de voir ma famille,je ferais de mon mieux**

Les deux garçons se sourièrent. Leur relation venait de monter d'un cran. Yuuri dû retourné à son bureau car il avait encore du travail. Il fit un signe de la main à Wolfram qui se dirigea vers les jardins. Il vit qu'il n'y avait pas que lui. Sasuke était là aussi. Assis sur un banc près d'un cerisier,il semblait dans ses pensées.

Wolfram se mit à ses côtés.

**-T'as l'air dans tes pensées**

**-Hein? Désolé je pensais à un truc**

**-Quoi comme truc?**

**-...Naruto...J'arrête pas de penser à lui,j'ai le coeur qui bat quand je suis prêt de lui et je ne veux pas le quitter**

**-Je ressens exactement la même avec Yuuri**

**-Tu lui as dis?**

**-Non. Il m'a promis de rester avec moi...enfin avec nous**

**-Vous vous aimez alors?**

**-Je ne sais pas...J'aimerai bien**

**-****Comment tu as su que t'étais amoureux?**

**-Je ne pouvais pas voir Yuuri avec quelqu'un d'autre. Que ce soit une fille ou un garçon. Ni que personne ne le touche de près ou de loin. J'ai eu envie de le protéger même si c'est mon devoir avant tout. Même si au début on s'entendait pas maintenant on se supporte. Et toi tu lui as dit?**

**-Non,j'ai peur de sa réaction,peur de le blaisser...**

**-Ne baisse pas les bras quoi que tu dise il ne t'en voudra pas. J'en suis sûr. Plus d'une fois j'ai failli baisser les bras voyant que Yuuri m'ignorait mais c'est quand il est parti que j'ai réelement compris que je l'aimais. Le voir partit m'a fait pleurer et jamais je n'ai pleurer pour quelque chose d'aussi banale. C'est là que j'ai réelement que j'étais amoureux**

Les deux garçons restèrent encore là quelques minutes à bavarder. L'heure d'aller ce coucher arriva. Sasuke partit dans sa chambre tandis que Wolfram partit dans la sienne.

Dans la chambre qu'occupaient les deux ninjas,Naruto était allongé dans le lit,les mains derrière la tête,le regard dans le vide. Il semblait réfléchir.

_Pourquoi je n'arrête pas de penser à lui? Et si j'étais...Non impossible. Les ninjas ne peuvent pas avoir ce genre de sentiments. En plus nous sommes amis et tout deux des garçons. Mais pourquoi me regarde t-il dormir? On dirait qu'il est différent quand nous sommes seul. Le pire c'est que ça me plait. J'aime ces regards sur moi,son regard ténébreux,ses cheveux d'ébéne...Ah! mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive. Non Naruto. Tu ne peux pas fantasmer sur ton meilleur ami. J'avoue qu'il est bien foutu pour son âge mais... Et voilà sa recommence. Mais pourquoi Sasuke me fait-il tant d'effet?_

_Il faut que je lui en parle. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux._

Au même moment,l'Uchiwa entra dans la pièce. Il regarda Naruto allongé de tout son long dans le lit,en caleçon au dessus des couvertures. Voyant le regard de Sasuke posé sur lui,le blond rougit.

**-Pourquoi tu me regarde quand nous sommes seul?**

Sasuke qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle question bloqua un instant.

**-J'ai remarqué que quand nous sommes seul,tu me regarde,tu fais attention à moi. Pourquoi?**

Sasuke prit une grande inspiration.

**-Je te regarde parce que j'ai crompris une chose**

**-C'est quoi?**

**-J...Je pensais pas ressentir ça un jour depuis la mort de mon clan mais...J...Je veux te protéger Naruto. Tu es celui avec qui je m'entend le mieux ainsi que celui avec qui j'ai créer mon premier lien avec quelqu'un**

Naruto rougit encore plus. Jamais il n'aurait imaginer que son meilleur ami tenait autant à lui. Il vit celui-ci se mettre au dessus de lui.

**-Sa...Sasuke**

**-Naruto...Je veux rester avec toi**

Naruto écarquilla les yeux quand Sasuke posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se laissa aller au baiser,fermant les yeux et laissant l'accès à l'Uchiwa. Leur langues dansèrent dans un balais rhytmé. Ne se séparant que par manque de souffle.

**-Sasuke. Pourquoi moi et pourquoi pas devant les autres?**

**-Je ne suis pas prêt à me montrer comme je suis avec toi devant les autres**

Naruto passa ses mains dans le dos de Sasuke. Approchant ses lèvres de son oreille,il lui murmura:

**-****Moi aussi je veux être près de toi...**

Ils s'embrassèrent une seconde fois dans un baiser plus fougueux mais aussi plus doux. Sasuke posa sa tête sur le torse de Naruto. Il respora son odeur et s'endormit tranquillement.

_**CHAPITRE 3 **_

Greta se promenait dans le jardin avec son père. Celui-ci fut rejoint par un certain ninja blond.

**-Oh Naruto comment vas-tu?**

**-Très bien et toi?**

-**Moi aussi. Alors avec Sasuke comment sa va?**

Naruto repensa au baiser qu'ils s'avaient échanger. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

**-Super!**

Yuuri sourit.

**-Et toi,avec Wolfram ça en est où?**

**-Bah...Moi et Wolfram...c'est compliqué. Je ne connais pas mes sentiments envers lui...**

**-Papa Yuuri aime papa Wolfram mais ils veulent pas se le dire c'est ça?**demanda la petite fille.

**-En quelques sortes**

**-Et pourquoi tu lui dis pas?**

**-Je...Faut que je trouve le bon moment**

**-J'suis sur que t'y arrivera**

**-Merci Naruto. Au fait,Wolfram m'a parler d'un voyage qu'on pourrait faire. Parles-en à Sasuke. Le voyage est un pique-nique près du lac**

**-Je lui en parlerai**

Sakura arriva. Elle se proposa pour continuer la balade avec Greta.

**-Bonjour Yuuri**

**-****Bonjour Sakura. Merci de t'occuper de Greta**

**-Sa me fait plaisir ne t'en fais pas**

Les deux filles continuèrent leur balade tandis que Yuuri fit visiter le château à Naruto.

**-Pourquoi tu sors pas avec Naruto? Tu l'aime bien nan?**

**-Tu sais Greta,Naruto...est déja amoureux**

La rose repensa à ses deux coéquipiers. Le jour où Naruto avait tenu Sasuke dans ses bras,quand Sasuke avait sauvé Naruto,quand ils étaient devenu amis.

C'était evident,Naruto était le seul à pouvoir faire fondre le coeur de Sasuke. Lui,il était la personne la plus importante dans le coeur de Naruto,peut être même avant Iruka.

La petite fille n'insista pas plus que ça.

Dans l'après-mid,quelque part dans le chateau,Naruto croisa Sasuke dans les couloirs.

**-Hey Sasuke!**

**-Hn?**

**-Tu voudrais venir avec moi faire un pique-nique avec Yuuri et Wolfram? C'est près du lac**

**-C'est quand?**

**-****Demain midi**

**-Pourquoi pas...**

**-Merci! **

Naruto sauta dans les bras de Sasuke. Celui-ci eu quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire.

**-Je vais dire à Yuuri que c'est bon**

Naruto partit vers le bureau de Yuuri. Il entra après avoir frapper et dit la bonne nouvelle à son ami.

Dans les jardins,Sakura était assise à terre près d'un cerisier. Le visage légérement penché et les yeux fermés,elle semblait endormit. Après avoir mené Greta à ses cours,elle avait envie de rester un peu seule,au calme.

_Elle est magnifique quand elle dort...Un visage si adorable,des lèvres si tentantes,des cheveux si soyeux et des yeux si magnifique...Peut être que je commence à perdre la tête à cause de l'absence d'hommes dans ma vie. _-Tu dors Sakura-chan?

La jeune ninja ouvrit les yeux.

**-Je me suis endormi? Je suis vraiment désolé**

**-Ce n'est rien. Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi?**

**-Bien sûr**

Les deux filles observèrent le jardin. Les fleurs de toutes les couleurs et les pétales des cerisiers en fleurs rendaient le jardin encore plus beau. Une pétale vint se pose sur le nez de Sakura.

**-Tu as une pétale sur le nez. Je vais te l'enlever**

L'ancienne reine des démons enleva la délicate pétale. Le contact de sa main fit rougir Sakura. Céli fit passer sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille.

**-Tu as la peau douce Sakura**

La jeune ninja plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme. Sakura ne pouvait que rougir devant la beauté de la blonde. Celle-ci releva le visage de Sakura.

**-Tu es vraiment mignonne ma petite Sakura**

**-M...Merci mais...vous êtes encore plus belle**

**-Merci. Voila tu n'as plus de pétale sur le nez**

Céli se releva et s'en alla vers le château. Sakura se releva elle aussi et fixa celle qui était resté avec elle. Elle la regarda s'en aller dans une démarche gracieuse.

Sakura mit sa main à sa joue.

_Pourquoi avoir fait ça? Elle aurait pût simplement me l'enlever. Céli,pourquoi j'aime sentir votre présence?Comment me faites-vous oublier Sasuke? J'ai aimé son contact...Comment sa se fait?_

Sasuke se promena près de la cour. Après avoir croisé Naruto,il décida de faire une petite promenade. Le soleil brillait de tout son éclat dans le cieil bleu.

Il entendit des bruits et se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Wolfram était entrain de s'entrainer au maniement de l'épée. Il touchait son adversaire avec une tel rapidité et il était rapide. Sasuke n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi fort. Une fois le match terminait,Wolfram souffla.

**-****Allez bande de limace! J'veux vous voir bouger! Allez du nerf!**

**-T'es obligé de leur crier dessus?**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?**

**-Je me balade vu que je n'ai rien à faire**

**-Sa te dit un combat à l'épée?**

_Une épée sa doit être comme un kunai. Je pense pouvoir y arriver__** -**_**C'est facile à manier?**

**-Tu la tiens par le manche et tu la manie mais c'est un peu lourd**

**-Allons-y**

Les deux garçons se mirent en place et le combat commença. Sasuke eu un peu de mal avec le maniement au début dût au poids de l'épée. Wolfram mit quelques coups à Sasuke qui lui en mit aussi. Après un dur combat,Sasuke remporta de peu le match.

**-J'ai gagné**

**-Je veux ma revanche!**

**-Quand tu veux si bien je te ratatinerai encore une fois**

**-C'est ce qu'on verra**

Sasuke s'asseilla sur l'herbe. Wolfram fit de même.

**-Sa fait longtemps que tu connais Naruto?**

**-Nous nous sommes rencontrés étant petit et nous avons très vite tissé un lien**

**-Moi avec Yuuri...Au début on ne s'aimait pas beaucoup. Enfin je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup**

**-On ne peut pas s'aimer du premier coup**

**-Ouais**

Les deux garçons,allongés sur l'herbe,regardaient le ciel d'une couleur orangée. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Ils se levèrent et allèrent chacun de leur côté. Sasuke partit rejoindre Naruto et Wolfram partit rejoindre Yuuri.

Les affaires étaient prêtes. Yuuri monta sur son cheval ainsi que Wolfram.

**-Euh...Comment on monte sur un cheval?**

**-T'es vraiment un imbécile Naruto**

**-T'es pa mieux!**

**-Je vais te montrer comment on fait**

**-Yuuri est gentil lui au moins**

La remarque de Naruto provoqua le regard noir de Wolfram. Sasuke monta sur le cheval et Naruto réussi à monter sur le sien aidé de Yuuri. Le chemin se déroula plutôt bien dans le sens ou,pour une fois,Naruto se tenait tranquille. C'était sans doute le fait qu'il ne sache pas monter sur un cheval. Il était tellement bête que Sasuke se demandait comment il avait reussi à devenir ninja. Est-ce que c'était cette insousciance face au danger,son acharnement sans limite et le fait qu'il ne laisse rien tomber qui faisait son charme? Naruto était quelqu'un à qui on pouvait faire confiance. Malgrès son sourire,il souffrait en silence. Sasuke avait eu peur de le blesser,peur d'eteindre "Le soleil blond de Konoha". Passer son enfance seul était deja quelque chose de diffcile et ça Sasuke le savait.

Yuuri remarqua que Sasuke regardait Naruto. Il en fit part à Wolfram et eurent un leger sourire.

Arrivés à destination,ils descendirent des chevaux et les attachérent à un arbre. L'endroit était couvert de fleurs et un arbre en fleur y avait poussé. C'était une plaine et à côté il y avait une rivière.

**-C'est magnifique **

**-Je suis déja venu ici avec ma mère quand j'etais petit**

Yuuri regarda son fiancé. Il ne savait pas qu'il était déja venu ici.

**-Où j'habite il n'y a pas trop d'endroit comme ça**

**-C'est surtout qu'il n'y a pas de rivière à Konoha **

**-Comment c'est Konoha?**

**-C'est grand et il y a beaucoup de maisons et une forêt aussi. Près de chez moi il y a un marchand de ramen et j'adore ça!**

**-Tu te nourris casimment que de ça **

Naruto regarda son ventre. C'est vrai que les ramens étaient gras. Heureusement que les missions lui permetaient de se dépenser.

**-Ca n'a pas l'air d'être comme ici**

**-Ca te fais rien d'avoir une fille Yuuri?**

**-Je m'y suis habitué mais Greta est une petite fille très gentille **

**-Tu es et restera un boulet**

**-Ce n'est pas moi qui a perdu à notre premier duel!**

**-C'est toi qui m'a destabilisé en enlevant tes vêtements!**

**-Mais bien sûr!**

Naruto et Sasuke regardèrent Yuuri et Wolfrram.

-**Tu crois qu'ils se disputent souvent? **

**-Je crois bien**

**-On installe les trucs sans eux? **

**-S'il faut ouais **

Naruto alla vers les chevaux et prit le matériel necessaire. Wolfram et Yuuri virent que Naruto sortait les affaires et allèrent l'aider. Ils installèrent tout et une fois que tout fût prêt,ils commençèrent à manger.

**-Bon appétit!**

**-Qui a préparé tout ça?**

**-C'est moi. Ma mère m'avait appris quand j'étais petit avant que je ne joue au base-ball**

**-Tu sais au moins faire quelque chose de tes mains**

S'en fût trop pour Yuuri qui posa ses baguettes et se leva. Il donna une gifle à Wolfram.

**-La ce n'est pas une demande en mariage juste ma colère! Si j'avais sû que que gifler quelqu'un signifier le demander en mariage jamais je ne l'aurais fait!**

Yuuri partit et Wolfram baissa la tête.

-**T'as été loin là**

**-Je vais aller voir Yuuri**

Naruto se leva et courut pour rejoindre le maoh. Il était appuyé contre un arbre,la tête baissée et contenait des larmes qui voulaient tant tomber.

**-Pourquoi il est comme ça?**

**-C'était toujours comme ça?**

**-Non...Enfin si au début mais parès ca s'est arrangé...Je veux pas souffrir Naruto**

Naruto regarda Yuuri et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

**-Je ne veux plus que ce soit comme ça. C'est mon fiancé quand même...**

De leur côté,Wolfram se confiait à Sasuke.

**-Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal...Pourquoi est-ce que je suis comme ça? C'est la seule et unique personne qui a réussi à me faire changer...**

**-Tu devrais aller t'excuser**

**-Si sa se trouve il ne veut plus me voir**

**-Tu peux pas savoir avant d'avoir tenter**

Wolfram releva la tête et regarda Sasuke dans les yeux.

**-Merci. Je vais aller le voir!**

Au même moment,Naruto arriva en courant.

**-Yuuri a été enlevé!**

Il ne fallut pas plus de temps à Wolfram pour monter sur son cheval et s'en aller vers le château. Sasuke et Naruto le suivirent.

_**-Hors de question qu'ils le touchent! C'est MON Yuuri! Je te sauverai quoi qu'il arrive**_

**-Tu as une idée où il pourrait se trouver?**

**-Je crois savoir**

Wolfram se rappela la grotte où lui et Yuuri avaient été. Les ours-abeilles étaient venu les voir. Il emmena les deux ninjas à destination.

Wolfram descendit de son cheval et courut vers l'entrée de la grotte.

**-Yuuri! Yuuri!**

**-Il voudrait mieux qu'on reste ici**

**-Il pourrait avoir besoin de nous**

**-Laisse-le se debrouiller**

Fouillant et s'enfonçant dans la grotte,il finit par tomber sur un endroit où il y avait de la lumière. Il s'en approcha et vit Yuuri attaché à un poteau. Deux hommes étaient en face de lui.

**-Lachez-le!**

Les deux hommes se retournèrent.

**-****Voila le petit chevalier qui vole au secour de sa princesse, **se moqua l'un d'entre eux.

Wolfram sortit son épée et fonça sur les deux hommes qui sortirent également leur épee et un combat commença. Yuuri assistait à la scène sans pouvoir faire quelque chose. Wolfram était venu à son secour alors qu'ils venaient de se disputer. Pourquoi était-il venu?

Un lion de feu invoqué par le blond s'occupa de faire peur aux deux hommes qui s'évanouirent sous le coup de la peur. Wolfram rangea son épée et d'étacha Yuuri.

**-Tu n'as rien?**

**-Pourquoi es-tu venu?**

**-J'ai écouté mon coeur et il m'a dit de venir te pardonne-moi pour tout à l'heure,je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça **

Yuuri écoutait Wolfram avec attention.

**-Je ne t'en veux pas**

Wolfram regarda son fiancé dans les yeux.

**-Pourtant je t'ai bléssé**

**-Mais tu es venu me sauver comme tu l'as toujorus fait**

**-Tu te rappelle de cet endroit? C'est là où les ours-abeilles vivent **

**-Et ils tournent autour d'un couple qui s'aime **

Yuuri s'avança vers Wolfram et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres.

**-Tu es le seul capable de me faire changer ou de me faire pleurer. Je me suis attaché à toi à force de vivre avec toi,beaucoup plus que je ne le crois**

**-Je ne voulais pas deçevoir tout le monde à propos des fiançailles. Tes sauts d'humeurs,ta jalousie,ta protection,tout ça j'ai l'habitude. La seul truc que je ne savais pas c'est parce que j'avais peur de me l'avouer,de l'avouer.**

**Je t'aime Wolfram. Excuse-moi d'avoir mit tant de temps à m'en rendre compte...**

Wolfram,trop ému parce qu'il venait d'entendre,ne bougea pas. Yuuri avança encore vers le blond et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle du blond. Le cerveau de celui-ci avait assimilé la nouvelle. Wolfram répondit au baiser. Le premier baiser avec celui qu'il aimait. Il avait l'impression de rêver éveillé. Mais non ce n'était pas un rêve. Yuuri l'amait. Ils s'aimaient,enfin.

_**CHAPITRE 4**___

Au château,c'était l'effervescence. Tout le monde courait dans tout les sens.

**-Qu'est ce qui se passe? **

**-Wolfram et Yuuri vont se marier**

**-Mais c'est génial! Je suis content pour eux. C'est pour quand le mariage? **

**-La semaine prochaine**

Céli regardait son plus jeune fils. Elle avait un sourire sur les lèvres. A côté d'elle,il y avait ses deux fils. A côté de Gwendal se trouvait Anissina. Assise près de l'ex maoh,la mère de Yuuri avait les larmes aux yeux. Naruto et Sasuke étaient assis derrière Céli. Kakashi et Sakura étaient à côté d'eux. Pour l'occasion,les garçons étaient en costume. Les filles portaient des robes blanches. Greta arriva avec un panier en jetant des pétales sur le sol. Sa robe rose pâle trainait un peu à terre. Yuuri fit son entrée habillé d'un costume. Il tenait le bras de Wolfram qui était habilé de la même façon. Ils passèrent devant les invités et s'arrêtèrent devant Gunther.

**-Le maoh Shibuya Yuuri et Wolfram Von Bielefeld sont réunis aujourd'hui pour s'unir**

Il se tourna vers le maoh.

**-Yuuri,veux-tu garder Wolfram auprès de toi jusqu'a la fin des temps? **

**-Je le veux **

Gunther se tourna vers Wolfram.

**-Wolfram,promet-tu fidélité et protectection envers Yuuri? **

**-Je le promet**

**-Vous pouvez vous embrasser**

Yuuri embrassa Wolfram avec tout son amour. Des applaudissement se firent entendre. Céli courut vers son fils.

**-Oh mon bébé tu t'es enfin marié!**

**-Maman tu m'étouffe lâche-moi**

**-Prend bien soin de lui Yuuri **

**-Je n'y manquerai pas **

Céli sourit et ce fut au tour de Yuuri d'être dans les bras de sa mère.

**-****Mon chéri est devenu un grand garçon!**

**-Wolfram fait attention à mon petit frère**

**-****Ca sera fait**

Les jeune mariés allèrent manger. Naruto et Sasuke vinrent les féliciter.

**-Je suis heureux pour vous!**

**-Merci Naruto**

Wolfram fit un mouvement de tête à Sasuke.

**-Lance-toi. C'est maintenant ou jamais **

**-J'y vais **

**-Bonne chance**

Naruto était un peu à l'écart du reste quand Sasuke l'appella.

**-Attend Naruto j'ai quelque chose à te dire**

**-Je t'écoute**

Sasuke prit Naruto par la taille et l'embrassa. Le blond fut surpris mais ne bougea pas.

**-****Sa...Sasuke**

**-Tu connais mes sentiments pour toi. J'en ai marre de me le cacher. Je veux que tu sois dans mes bras pour toujours**

Naruto embrassa son brun et allèrent rejoindre les autres,un sourire aux lèvres.

**-Vous allez nous quitter?**

**-Nous devons rentrer chez nous**

Greta avait les larmes aux yeux. Céli donna un papier à Sakura. Tout le monde fit un signe de la main alors que Kakashi avançaient au loin après avoir dit aurevoir.

**-Je sens qu'Iruka va faire une crise de jalousie**,se dit Kakashi à lui-même.

Sakura ouvrit le papier de Céli et eu un sourire aux lèvres. A présent,elle pouvait lire ce que Céli lui avait écri. Elle pouvait lui répondre et en savoir plus sur la "Sexy Queen".


End file.
